coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7055 (15th April 2009)
Plot Tensions are rife between Ken and Deirdre, despite it being Peter's birthday. Tom decides that, if Maria's running business decisions by Tony, he'll run them by Luke. Molly's training times improve. David continues his "friendliness" towards Gary. Gail's fooled but Joe's unsure. Teresa paints Darryl and Amber a grim picture of the estate she's been living in. Peter invites Michelle to the birthday party Simon's organising for him. She agrees for Simon's benefit. Maria overhears Tony on the phone requesting Luke be followed. Not letting on she's heard, Maria asks Tony about Tom's designs. Luke interrupts their meeting to reveal Tom has asked him to provide a further opinion on the designs. Maria feels a fool whilst Tony is thunderous. Len warns Joe that, one way or another, his "loan shark" friend will get his money. Peter's stunned when Audrey reveals that Ken has been seeing another woman. Tom and Maria argue over their conflicting business arrangements. Maria doesn't trust Luke. Peter argues with his father over his affair. Jack is upset when three of his pigeons go missing. To Molly's amusement, Tyrone thinks they're in the "chicken" pie. Poppy promises to keep Dev and Lisa's relationship from Tara so long as he's a "good boy". Peter's disgusted when Ken tells him that Martha's his soul mate. Teresa prepares to sleep on Maxine's bench but Amber persuades Dev to let her stay in the shop flat again. Dev agrees, so long as Darryl moves in with her. Ken thanks Peter for keeping the truth from Deirdre as, he claims, things with Martha are over. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Darryl Morton - Jonny Dixon *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque Guest cast *Len Windass - Conor Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street Notes *First appearance of Jack Duckworth since 16th January 2009. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Birthday celebrations at the Barlow household are marred when Peter confronts Ken about his 'other woman'; a vengeful Tom turns the tables on Maria; Dev offers Teresa a place to stay; and three of Jack's pigeons go missing. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,220,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2009 episodes